Teleporter
Die Teleporter sind ein interaktives Objekt aus Kino der Toten, Der Riese, Five, Dead Ops Arcade, Call of the Dead, thumb|Der Teleporter in Kino der TotenShangri-La und Moon. Sie wurden zusammen mit der Wunderwaffe DG-2 von Ludvig Maxis und Edward Richtofen erschaffen. Sie hatten dabei jedoch eine Menge Probleme mit den Teleportern, bis Maxis und seine Tochter Samantha zur Griffin Base teleportiert wurden. Als Richtofen und die anderen zurückkehrten, waren diese Probleme Geschichte. Call of Duty: World at War Der Riese Die Teleporter auf Der Riese teleportieren den Spieler von Teleporter A, B und C zurück zum Spawnpunkt. Man kann sie nur benutzen, wenn man den Strom anschaltet (dort, wo man das erste Mal auf die mysteriöse Kiste stößt) und danach jeden einzelnen mit der Hauptleitung verbindet. Ein Spieler kann den Teleporter aktivieren und ein anderer, der gerade in der Nähe ist, verbinden. Um einen Teleporter zu verbinden, muss man den Aktionsknopf über der Platte am Spawnpunkt drücken. Um sich danach zu teleportieren, muss man sich in einen Teleporter stellen und ebenfalls den Aktionsknopf drücken. Es kostet 1500 Punkte, ihn zu benutzen und manchmal erscheint dabei ein zufälliges Power-Up oder aber angriffsbereite Höllenhunde. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kino der Toten Der Teleporter ist verfügbar, nachdem der Strom angeschaltet wurde, außerdem ist er kostenlos. Um ihn zu verbinden, muss man den Aktionsknopf erst im Teleporter drücken. Diesmal gibt es kein Zeitlimit mehr und man kann jederzeit zurück in den Starterraum gehen, um die zweite Hälfte zu aktivieren. Nachdem das geschehen ist, kann der Spieler sich auf einen höheren Balkon teleportieren, wo die Pack-a-Punch-Maschine steht, danach wird man zufällig in einen Raum gebeamt, in dem sich Power-Ups und/oder Filmrollen befinden können, daraufhin geht es zurück in die Lobby. In seltenen Fällen gelangt man in keinen Zwischenraum, sondern direkt zurück. Five In Five sind die Teleporter gratis und schalten sich an, nachdem der Strom aktiviert wurde. Anders als die übrigen Teleporter bestehen diese aus roten Elektrizitätsbällen und schicken einen zu einem anderen Teleporter und nicht zurück zum Spawnpunkt. Zombies können diese Teleporter ebenfalls benutzen, wenn der Strom an ist. Der Pentagon-Dieb spawnt in einem der Teleporter. Es scheint so, als wären diese Teleporter im amerikanischen Design gehalten, denn sie haben auf der Hauptseite das Logo des amerikanischen Militärs und sehen anders aus. Die Teleporter der Nazis wurden dabei als Vorbilder genommen, wie man sowohl an Geheiminformationen als auch an einem kaputten Hauptschalter hinter einem Fenster sehen kann. Die neuen Varianten haben zwar Vorteile, aber auch schlimme Nachteile, denn man kann sie nicht mehr als schnellen Fluchtweg benutzen. Die komplette Masse, die sich hinter einem befindet, kommt kurze Zeit später hinterher. Zusätzlich führen alle Teleporter zu einem zufälligen Ort, heißt sie sind unverlässlich und man kommt nicht mehr genau da hin, wo man hinwollte. Anders als die anderen Teleporter können diese nur von einer Person pro Stück benutzt werden. Schaltet man alle DEFCON-Schalter auf 5, führt jeder Teleporter in den Schutzbunker, wo man punchen kann, und die Zombies können einem nicht folgen, wodurch man mal kurze Zeit Ruhe hat. Dead Ops Arcade In Dead Ops Arcade wird der Teleporter benutzt, um zu einer anderen Map zu kommen, genauer gesagt in jeder vierten Runde, was man an einem dunklen Himmel und Regen erkennen kann. Er teleportiert nicht, wenn man an der Seite steht, aber man rotiert dabei leicht. Call of the Dead Die Teleporter werden von den Charakteren während des größten Easter Eggs auf der Map erwähnt. Einer scheint einen Defekt zu haben, woraufhin er die originale Gruppe "zu weit in die Zukunft" transportiert hat. Man hört wie er kaputt geht und das Teleporter-Sycherheitssystem hat einen Auftritt. Wegen diesem kann der Teleporter nämlich nicht mehr angeschaltet werden. Am Ende des Easter Eggs geht er wieder an und die Gruppe reist nach Shangri-La. Shangri-La Man hört nur, wie die Gruppe am Anfang des Spiels mit dem Teleporter auf die Map gebeamt wird. Außerdem sieht man den Lichtereffekt. Danach hat er keinen Auftritt mehr und wird auch nicht mehr angesprochen. Moon In Moon wird ein Teleporter benutzt, um von Area 51 auf die Mondbasis zu gelangen. Wenn der Spieler den Hacker benutzt, sitzt er in Area 51 fest. Der Teleporter aktiviert sich nur, wenn alle Personen im Spiel sich auf ihm befinden. Er ist immer gratis. Zeitreisen Laut Edward Richtofen ist der Teleporter dazu fähig, in der Zeit zu reisen. Das passiert, wenn er überladen mit thumb|So sieht es aus, wenn man den Teleporter benutztElement 115 ist. Die ursprünglichen Charaktere reisen in der Zeit, weil einer von ihnen an die Wunderwaffe DG-2 gekommen ist (wie man in einem Radio in der Black Ops-Version von Shi No Numa erfährt) und das Element in der Wunderwaffe hat den Teleporter überladen, woraufhin er in der Zeit reiste. Das scheint der Wunderwaffe außerdem ihre ganze Kraft geraubt zu haben, der Grund, wieso man sie nicht in Kino der Toten oder Ascension findet. Es ist unbekannt, wie die Charaktere in dem Raumfahrtzentrum von Ascension reisen konnten, weil sich hier keine Teleporter befinden, aber die massive Anzahl an Element 115 vom Kassimir-Mechanismus hat den Teleporter überladen und sie landeten in einem verlassenen sibirischen Leuchtturm. Bilder Es gibt einige Bilder, die man beim Benutzen des Teleporters sehen kann, aber normalerweise ist er zu schnell, um alle zu sehen. Hier eine Liste von dem, was man sehen kann: *Portrait von Richtofen *Unvollendetes Bild eines Teddybären *Unvollendetes HILFE-Wort *Pyramide mit dem Auge des Vorhersehens *Der Text "You must ascend from darkness" (dt. Ihr müsst euch aus der Dunkelheit erheben) *Der Kopf eines Nazi-Zombies *Der Kopf eines kriechenden Zombies *Die Pack-a-Punch-Maschine Infos *Das Konzept der Teleporter basiert auf einem geheimen Prototyp, der damals in Nazideutschland erschaffen wurde und den Namen "Die Glocke" trug. Der exakte Nutzen dieses Gerätes bleibt für immer ungeklärt, aber Wissenschaftler und Geschichtsexperten vermuten, dass es sich um eine Art Flugzeug, Zeitmaschine oder Teleporter gehandelt haben könnte. *Jeder Zombie oder Höllenhund, der den Teleporter in Der Riese oder Kino der Toten betritt, während man ihn aktiviert, stirbt noch auf der Stelle. Zombies auf Five sind davon nicht betroffen, weil es sich um eine andere Art von Teleporten handelt. *Nach Runde 15 hören die Teleporter auf Der Riese auf, Power-Ups zu spawnen und Samantha brüllt einige bösartige Sachen, woraufhin einige Höllenhunde das Schlachtfeld betreten. *Wenn man verblutend im Teleporter liegt und jemand anderes ihn aktiviert, wird man trotzdem noch an einen anderen Ort befördert. *Bei beinahe allen Teleporten auf Der Riese liegen drei Holzschilder nebenbei, auf denen die Buchstaben GER ENG und FRA stehen. Das sind die Abkürzungen der Länder Deutschland, England und Frankreich, was bedeutet, dass die Nazis planten, dort aus Kriegszwecken Teleporter hinzustellen und Zeit zu sparen. *Wenn man den Teleporter im Kino benutzt, erscheint neben der Punktezahl des Spielers eine kleine rote Null, als hätte man etwas gekauft was 0 Punkte kostet. *Wenn zwei Spieler auf Five gleichzeitig versuchen, einen Teleporter zu benutzen, sterben beide und ein Lachen ertönt, wie wenn man den Teddybär an der mysteriösen Kiste zieht. *Eines der Bilder, was man im Teleporter von Der Riese sehen kann, ist das Konzept eines Gaszombies, die vor Kino der Toten noch nicht erschienen sind. *In jedem Spiel, in dem sie erscheinen, sind sie unglaublich wichtig dafür, die Pack-a-Punch-Maschine zu benutzen. *Wenn man in TranZit einen Waldbewohner unter eine grell leuchtende Straßenlaterne lockt, kreieren diese einen Teleporter, indem sie ein Loch in den Boden graben. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War